


Around his pinky

by powerweirdo



Series: HyungKyun Kinktober [20]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Class President Chae Hyungwon, Edgeplay, Edging, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerweirdo/pseuds/powerweirdo
Summary: Hyungwon's cocky ass needs to be reminded of who's the boss at times.Kinktober prompt day 20:Edging
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M
Series: HyungKyun Kinktober [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948750
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Around his pinky

**Author's Note:**

> I like this concept of Hyungwon being cocky and a class president. Gives me vibes from Nathaniel and Castiel from my candy love

Changkyun sat peacefully behind his desk, eyes locked on the tall glory in front. Talking and talking. He cocked his head, smiled as their eyes connected. The other averted his eyes immediately. Frustrated. The taller finished his speech, the students ran out and the teacher collected his coffee cup to head to his office.

"I will tell the teacher to mark a detention for you," Hyungwon collected his stuff, pushed into his bag and silently closed it with the zipper. "For being late, throwing trash in the hall, throwing pens at me-"

Hyungwon shut up as Changkyun pressed himself against him. Body trapped between his own desk and the shorter classmate. The smell of the class president's cologne tickled in his nostrils while he nuzzled in his neck. Changkyun heard his breath stutter, he smiled, a hand on his desk to close him in even more.

"And why do I care?"

Changkyun placed his hand on Hyungwon's stomach. Fingertips touching the rim of his pants.

"Your marks are too high, one more and your grade is- ahh," Hyungwon moaned.

Changkyun grinned, cold fingers ran over the man's dick, teasing it until it hardened under his touch. It was delightful how weak Hyungwon got as the younger pressed his buttons, going from the teacher's favorite to Changkyun's toy.

"I can't hear you," Changkyun nibbled on the class president's ear, weak pleasured sounds leaving Hyungwon. He moved his hand over his hot skin, tightened the grip around his shaft and toyed with the precum.

"We can't do it here," Hyungwon's neck bared as his head tipped back, a suppressed moan to the speed of the hand working on his cock.

Changkyun observed him, twisted in pleasure, silent from his dumb remarks. He retreated his hand from his pants when he noticed the orgasm sneaking on him.

Hyungwon whimpered, grabbed after the hand.

"We can't do it here, you said so yourself," he leaned to his ear, earning a shiver. "Let's go, be good and you can cum."

Hyungwon almost threw himself into Changkyun's car, seatbelt on, legs spread as his hard cock bulged and took space in his pants. He liked torturing the other man, keeping him on the edge, riling him up.

"Take your pants off."

"What? No, I'm not taking them off in here."

"Off."  
Changkyun glared at him before he turned back to the road. He saw the arousal blossom before Hyungwon shakily opened his pants, drew them over his legs and was left in his underwear.

"This is not acceptable, I will mark this mys- oh God," Hyungwon gripped the seat, Changkyun's finger fiddling with the clothed rim of his asshole. Lightly rocking back until the finger pushed the fabric away, deep into him. Hyungwon was warm around him, contracted and slightly wet. His orgasm still lingered in his abdomen.

Changkyun added a second finger, thrusted lightly in and out while looking at the road innocently. He saw the taller man's face twisted in pleasure, moans leaving him as he spread his legs for Changkyun. It was too easy to get him all frustrated.

"Shouldn't you focus on driving. It's illegal, I can have your license taken," Hyungwon wasn't happy with no answer. Changkyun's finger massaged his insides and he curled in his seat. "Are your grades so bad you have to sleep around? Pathetic, just meet up an-and ah yes," he bit his lips, clenched and arched from the touch on his prostate. Changkyun touched his sensitive spot once more and drew his fingers out. Aggressively, he stepped on the gas, too tired of his chitchat.

Hyungwon frowned in his seat. But silenced when the car stopped, outside an apartment building he had visited with the other student. He yelped when Changkyun tugged him over to him on his driver seat, spread his legs and pushed the fabric away from his ass. Hyungwon's breath was the only sound in the car, until the moans released while he sunk down on Changkyun's erection.

"And you call me pathetic?" Changkyun teased when the class president immediately bounced on his lap. Taking his cock perfectly into his tight heat.

"Be quiet in class, Changkyun," Hyungwon gripped the steering wheel, grounded his ass until he found his prostate. Rubbing and pounding into it to find his release. The view of Hyungwon's slim hips and little ass on him was addictive. Which was why he came back.

Hyungwon moaned, muttered about another mark but it was too quiet for him to catch.

"I'm going to cum."

"No, you're not," Changkyun gripped his throat, leaned him back and stopped his motions with a tight hand on his hip. Hyungwon cried out, his hard cock red in anger for not releasing.   
"Fuck, yes I will," the class president bit. "Take me to the backseats."

**Author's Note:**

> It didn't fit into my limit but act like Hyungwon had a magical orgasm or smt, know you have the imagination to it ;)


End file.
